Of Magic & Assassins
by Agent Gibbs
Summary: On Hiatus and revision. New summary coming.
1. Diagon Alley

**_So, I've had this story in the works for over a year... Enjoy!_**

 ** _Pairings: Kate, Ari (Main focus), Tony/Ziva (You shoulda seen that coming), etc. Canon Harry Potter Pairings as well..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Diagon Alley_**

 _July 31st._

It was a bright, nippy July day in London, and eleven-year-old Ari Haswari was dragging his father Eli David to a dark, dingy pub in London called "The Leaky Cauldron," which held the gateway to Diagon Alley. Ari was ecstatic. He had received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that morning, and he promptly dragged his father and his half-sister Ziva to Diagon Alley. Needless to say, Eli was un-happy about the impromptu family outing.

Eli pushed the door to the dingy pub and quickly ushered his children inside. Being from Israel, they were not yet accustomed to the cooler climate of England.

"Eli!" The wizened old bartender Tom, who had gone to Hogwarts a few years before Eli, promptly greeted his old friend. "Are you having a cuppa today?"

"Shalom, Tom," Eli replied. "And I am afraid not. My son received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts today." Eli ruffled Ari's hair and the eleven year old quickly produced a comb from his pocket and put his hair back the way it was. He was seriously starting to consider hair gel (Or cutting his hair off) if Eli was to keep that up.

"Well, many congratulations to the little man!"

Ari opened his mouth to say something, but Eli quickly shushed him and ushered his children toward the entrance to Diagon Alley. Eli pulled his wand from his pocket and tapped the necessary bricks, then pulled his children away from the wall and watched their awestruck faces as the archway opened.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," he said.

Ari took off at a run and Eli used his wand to reel in his son. Ari gave his father a look and quickly straightened his jacket. Eli chuckled but placed his hand on his son's shoulder to keep him from bolting again. Finally, they reached their destination, Gringott's Bank. Ari and Ziva stared at the marble building in awe as Eli walked through the front doors, still holding Ari by the shoulder.

"Father, are these goblins?" Ari asked.

"They are," Eli replied. "Very clever, but very tricky. Stay close to me."

Ari nodded and quickly hid behind Eli as he made his way to the front desk, where another goblin was seated.

"Can I help you?" The goblin looked up from his paperwork after Eli cleared his throat three or four times.

"I wish to access my vault," Eli promptly said.

"Name?"

"Eli David."

The goblin left his perch immediately and replied rather fearfully, "Follow me please, Mr. David."

Eli and his children followed the goblin to a cart that looked like it could not possibly hold a fully grown man, two children, and a goblin.

"Hang on," Eli told his kids after they clambered in. "And be careful you do not throw up."

Unseen, Ari rolled his eyes at his father's words, yet he grabbed onto the cart anyway. The cart lurched forward and quickly picked up speed, and Ari and Ziva both turned the same shade of green. The cart rolled deeper into the bowels of Gringott's, and Eli's kids turned greener. The cart finally lurched to a halt.

"Vault 1038," the goblin said, climbing out of the cart.

Eli and the kids followed, and surprisingly, neither of the kids vomited. The goblin placed his hand to the door of the vault, and the kids watched in awe as it melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringott's goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and stuck in the vault," the goblin added as an afterthought.

"How often do you check to see if anybody is in there?" Ziva finally spoke, having been more awestruck than Ari.

"About once every thousand years," the Goblin replied with a grin.

"Ignore him," Eli said, grabbing a few handfuls of gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts and placed the money into a leather pouch. He left the vault and the goblin resealed it as the David clan clambered back into the cart.

The cart came to a stop back at the front of the bank, and Ari quickly bailed out, doubling over and dry-heaving. Fortunately, he didn't puke, and he followed his father out of the bank with Ziva in tow.

"Which shop are we going to first?" Ari asked.

"Divide and conquer," Eli replied. "I will go get your books; you go get your robes."

Ari nodded and accepted a handful of money from Eli, then he ran to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. The place was bustling with other wide-eyed First Years, as well as returning students that needed their robes hemmed or replaced. After five minutes or so, Ari was approached by a harried looking witch.

"First Year?" She asked. "Remove the jacket, please."

Ari nodded, and after reluctantly removing his jacket, he was dragged by the scruff of his collar to a fitting room, where he was quickly turned into a human pincushion. He winced in pain a couple of times, but he quickly turned his attention away from the pins and made eye contact with a girl that he assumed was also a First Year, smiling when he wasn't being pricked. The girl smiled back and waved, but before Ari could get a word out, the witch announced that he was set, and he paid for his robes, quickly making his way out of the shop and bumping into Eli and Ziva, who were exiting Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore in Diagon Alley.

"Where next?" Ari asked.

"I am thinking the apothecary," Eli replied.

After a few hours and more stops, including the owl emporium, Ari only had one thing left on his list, and it was the one thing he had been looking forward to above all else.

"I still need a wand," Ari said, more excited than he'd been all day.

Chuckling, Eli ushered Ari into Ollivander's (Makers of fine wands since 682 B.C.). The old man that ran the shop, Mr. Ollivander, was nowhere to be seen at first. There was only a bell, and a sign that read Ring for service. Ari rang the bell multiple times before Ollivander finally appeared.

"Ah, Mr. Haswari," Ollivander said. "I wondered when I would be seeing you. Tell me, which is your wand arm?"

"Um, I am right-handed," Ari replied. All of a sudden, an old silver tape measure popped out of Ollivander's pocket and started measuring Ari's arm, causing Ziva to start laughing.

"Laugh it up, little sister," Ari said, smiling. "In due time, this will be you."

Ziva stuck her tongue out at Ari as Ollivander's tape measure finished its job and jumped back into his pocket. Ollivander walked back into his massive store of wands and picked one at random.

"Try this," he said to Ari. "Hawthorne and Dragon Heartstring, nine inches. Nice and supple, excellent for transfiguration work. Give it a go."

Ari pointed the wand at nothing in particular and gave it a wave. Ollivander's files went up in flames and the wandmaker was quick to extinguish it.

"Apparently not," he said, taking the Hawthorne wand away from Ari. He grabbed another wand and gave it to Ari to try. "Elm and Unicorn hair. Eleven inches. Very good for charm work."

Ari waved the new wand and knocked out a window.

"Oops," he said, placing the wand on the counter as Eli repaired the window.

Ollivander retreated deeper into his shop and came back with a quizzical look on his face.

"Try this," he told Ari. "Pecan wood with the hair of a thestral. I had to travel to the United States to acquire the wood to design this wand. Ten and a half inches. Excellent for defensive magic."

Ari took the wand, and immediately, he felt the connection. He brought the wand around in a swishing motion and a shower of sparks erupted from the tip of the wand.

"Very good," Ollivander said. "This wand will rarely, if ever change its allegiance, Mr. Haswari. You should be proud. That will be seven galleons, and I will bill your father for my files later."

"Very well," Eli said, paying for the wand and following his son and daughter out of the shop.

Ari walked down the cobblestone street, laughing with his sister about what happened in the shop with the windows and the files. Clouds were starting to move in, and the David clan hurried back into The Leaky Cauldron before Eli took his children's hands and led them to the subway (Or "Tube," as the British call it) that would take them home.

"Next year, we are using Floo Powder," Eli grumbled, noting the stares he and his family drew.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**_Second Chapter! This is where it becomes more of a Crossover... Oh, it gets better, trust me._**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express._

 _September 1st._

The day Ari had been waiting for was finally here. He was off to Hogwarts. The David clan arrived at King's Cross Station in London with half an hour to spare. Ari had been awake since 0500, packing and re-packing his trunk several times. He stopped this, however, after Eli tripped over the trunk at about 0900. Ari, Ziva, and his step-mother Rivka (Ziva's mother) started laughing. Ari saw the look on Eli's face and quickly ran upstairs to get dressed. The David clan left their home at 0930. Ari, as usual, was clad in all black, complete with his favorite jacket.

King's Cross was just as hectic as usual, and Eli disappeared to grab a trolley for Ari to load his things onto. They arrived at the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten, and the David family casually leaned against the barrier, falling onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Ari again broke into a wide-eyed grin as he pushed his trolley toward The Hogwarts Express.

"Whoa." He looked at the train in awe before helping Eli load his things onto the train. Rivka pulled Ari into a hug and said, "You behave yourself. If I get a letter saying you have bewitched a garbage can or hexed a student or a teacher—"

" _Ima_ ," Ari groaned. "First, I cannot breathe. Secondly, I would not hex a teacher or a student unless they deserved it."

Rivka broke the hug and looked at Ari deadpan. "I mean it. No pranks, no hexing teachers, no unnecessary trips to the hospital wing, and absolutely no dueling. I do not care what your father has taught you."

"Yes, _Ima_." Ari boarded the train and started searching for a compartment to sit in. The only problem was that they were all full. He finally saw a compartment that was nearly empty, save for the girl he saw in Madam Malkin's. He knocked on the glass first to announce his presence.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"You can sit here if you want," the girl replied.

" _Toda_." Ari sat across from the girl and decided to introduce himself. "My name is Ari, by the way. Ari Haswari."

"Well, Ari Haswari, my name's Kate," the girl replied. "Kate Todd."

"A lovely name as well." The words escaped Ari's mouth before he could stop them, and he turned beet red. "Sorry. Um, you have an unusual accent. Where are you from?"

"Are you naturally quizzical?" Kate looked at Ari with her head turned to the side, like a dog would do when listening to a high-pitched noise.

"To answer your question, yes."

Kate smiled, and she continued. "To answer your question, Ari, I was born in America, but my dad came over here on business when I was three or four. One thing led to another, and I found out I was going to Hogwarts. Crazy, huh?"

Ari didn't know how to answer that one, so he just nodded. "Yes, crazy."

"So where are you from?" Kate asked.

"Israel. My father moved us here after my mother died six years ago. I kind off knew I would be going to Hogwarts. So do you know which House you will be in yet?"

Kate looked mildly confused. "House? You'll have to explain that to me; I'm the first in my family to be accepted into Hogwarts."

Ari nodded and explained to Kate about the four different Hogwarts Houses, adding that he hoped to be in Gryffindor just to spite his father, who had been in Slytherin.

"There's not a witch or wizard in the history of Slytherin House that has not gone bad," Ari added with a dark look in his eye.

"So do you know any magic already?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

"My father taught me a few hexes and defensive spells," Ari replied.

"Cool. Before I got my letter, I was always getting into trouble."

"What for?"

"It was always stupid things like blowing up bushes or winding up on the top of my old primary school."

Ari stifled a laugh. "That's it? I can top that."

"Prove it."

"Alright. Shortly after my father moved us here, he invited an old wizard friend and his family to join us for a weekend. Their eldest son is my age, and the entire weekend, he kept poking and prodding me. One day, I finally had enough. I looked at the git, and he started turning green. The next thing I know, he's flying around the room, wherever I turn my head. After a few minutes, my father pulls out his wand and intercepts the boy. He put the boy on the ground and turned him back to his natural hue before turning his attention to me. I couldn't sit right for a month."

Kate laughed, and Ari resumed his explanation about Hogwarts, the Houses, and anything else he could think of until the lanterns came on.

A pompous looking Fifth Year with a "Prefect" badge pinned to his robes suddenly stuck his head into their compartment. "You two might want to change into your robes," he said. "We will be arriving in half an hour."

"Git," Ari muttered after the Prefect left.

...-_-...

The train arrived at Hogwarts after the sun had set completely, and, judging from the climate, the Hogwarts Express had traveled farther North. Ari started shivering, and he wished he still had his jacket with him.

"Right then! Firs' Years to the boats! Firs' Years this way, don't be shy!"

Ari looked around for the voice, bumping into what he first thought was a wall. Upon looking up, he realized just how wrong he was, or more accurately, how close he was to being right. He stared at the giant in front of him with his mouth agape and eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

"You've never seen a half-giant before, have you?"

Ari shook his head, with his mouth still open. "N- No."

"Well, get to the boats, or I'll lift yeh up and carry yeh there myself."

Ari nodded and ran to catch up with Kate, who was standing a few feet away, laughing at his reaction to the half-giant.

"Not funny," Ari muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. He looked back at the half-giant and facepalmed.

"I thought it was," Kate replied.

Ari stuck his tongue out at Kate and she responded in kind. They clambered into one of the boats and Kate suddenly realized that there were no oars.

"How are they expecting us to get across the lake?"

Ari smiled. "The boats are enchanted," he replied.

Kate nodded, and suddenly, the half-giant spoke again.

"Everybody in? Right, then… FORWARD!"

The boats started moving, and Kate and Ari soon saw Hogwarts come into view.

"Awesome," Kate muttered after seeing the castle.

The boats soon docked and the half-giant ushered the First Years into the Entrance Hall, where they were handed over to a stern-looking witch.

"Firs' Years, Professor McGonagall," the half-giant said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," McGonagall replied, before turning her attention to the First Years. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In just a few minutes, you will be sorted into your Houses. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup."

With that, McGonagall left the First Years and went into the Great Hall.

"So it's true, then," a voice said, "what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Ari arched an eyebrow and he saw a pale boy with platinum hair approach the boy in front of him. Ari tuned out the conversation and looked around the chamber that the First Years were in, until the boy approached him.

"You," the boy said, confronting Ari. "You're Eli David's son, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Ari shot back.

"Then you must know my father, Lucius Malfoy. My name's Draco Malfoy."

Ari shook his head. "I cannot say that I know your father… or you for that matter."

"Well, you should already know which wizarding families are better than others," Malfoy shot back, eying Kate. "You wouldn't want to be seen make friends with their kind would you?"

Ari gripped his wand in the sleeve of his robes, answering coldly, "I can make friends with whomever I choose. Now get away from me before I hex you."

Malfoy shot Kate and Ari a dark look before going back to join his friends.

"He seems pleasant," Kate muttered sarcastically. Ari nodded, laughing.

"I have dealt with people like him all my life," Ari replied. "My father's friends are the same way. They do not like Muggle-borns."

"You weren't really going to hex him, were you?"

"Yes," Ari muttered in reply, just as McGonagall came back for them.

"We're ready for you. Follow me." McGonagall led the First Years into the Great Hall, and almost immediately, just about every eye looked up toward the ceiling.

"It's not real, the ceiling," Kate heard from behind her. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Kate rolled her eyes, thinking 'Great. A know it all.'

The procession stopped at the front of the hall, where a frayed old hat sat on a stool. McGonagall spoke again. "Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses." McGonagall began reading off names, and Ari was looking around the Great Hall until his name was called.

"Haswari, Ari!"

Ari stepped forward and placed the Sorting Hat onto his head. He must have sat there a good five minutes before the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" He took the hat off and shot Kate a quick grin before he briskly made his way to the Gryffindor table. He continued to watch the sorting, not really paying attention until he heard a name that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Rivkin, Michael!"

Rivkin slowly made his way to the front of the hall, and before the Sorting Hat even touched his head, it shouted "Slytherin!" Ari watched Rivkin take his place at the Slytherin table, right next to Malfoy. He looked up and made eye contact with Ari, and a fire seemed to appear in Ari's eyes.

"Todd, Caitlin!"

Kate stumbled forward, and a second after she put on the hat, it shouted, "Gryffindor!" Kate removed the hat and quickly headed toward the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Ari.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sorting concluded, and McGonagall vanished the Sorting Hat and stool before taking her own seat at the Staff Table. The headmaster then stood and delivered his own little 'speech.'

"To our new students, welcome! To our old students, welcome back! Let the feast begin."

Plates began loading themselves with food, and students new and old began reaching for a little bit of everything. Kate was reaching for the potatoes when a ghost stuck his head through the bowl. Kate squealed and almost fell backward, but was caught by Ari, who had a smile on his face.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The ghosts were floating around the Great Hall for the majority of the feast, and the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (Also known as "Nearly Headless Nick") was venting about once again being denied his request to join the Headless Hunt. Kate had hoped the conversation was over, until the know it all (Identified during Sorting as Hermione Granger) spoke.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this." Nick grabbed his own hair and tugged, at which point Ari covered his and Kate's eyes, ensuring that they at least would be spared seeing how Nick was classified as 'Nearly' headless. Ari peeked through his hand to see if Nick had fixed his head. Luckily, he had, and he floated off, so Ari removed his hands from his and Kate's faces. The feast continued for awhile, and after the last remnants of food vanished, the Headmaster stood again and gave his proper speech before sending the students off to bed.

The pompous Prefect stood and said, "Gryffindor First Years, follow me."

Kate and Ari followed the procession of First Years out of the Great Hall, and Ari turned his attention back to Rivkin at the Slytherin table. He didn't like Rivkin at all, and it had nothing to do with the incident all those years ago. Now, it had everything to do with the fact that Rivkin was treated more like Eli's son than Ari was, the fact that Rivkin idolized two of the darkest wizards in the last century, and how Rivkin was looking at Kate. The fire flared in Ari's eyes again, and Kate had to grab him by the arm and drag him out of the Hall. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Classes

_**I've got to say... I'm a little bummed about the lack of love for this story. Does it suck that much? Even if it does... Here's Chapter 3. Don't forget to review.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Classes**_

Ari woke up at 0500, just like he was accustomed to doing back home. He quickly changed into his robes and headed down to the common room, spotting Kate among the few anxious First Years that had woken up early. She was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace and waved Ari over, moving her bag from one of the other chairs so Ari could sit down.

"Morning, Ari," Kate said.

"Good morning, Caitlin," Ari replied, shivering slightly as he sat down. The fire had gone out, and he could feel the draft coming through the windows, so Ari took out his wand, pointed it at the fireplace, and muttered something, lighting the fire and warming the common room.

"Ari, can I ask you something?" Kate asked.

"Certainly. What is it you want to know?"

"What was all that about last night when I had to drag you out of the Great Hall?"

Ari's eyes darkened, even in the bright fire. "That was the little git that I turned green six years ago. He completely idolizes Grindewald and You-Know-Who, and once said that he wants to be just like them. I do not trust him. I just hope I don't have to curse him before he learns to defend himself."

"You're all heart. But didn't you hear Headmaster Dumbledore last night?"

"No?"

Kate smiled, rolling her eyes. "He said no magic of any kind in the corridors between classes."

"So, if I have to duel the git, I will duel him over the weekend."

"Mister Haswari, if I catch you dueling anyone, I will escort you to the Headmaster's office personally." The pompous Prefect, who Ari had learned was Percy Weasley, had come up behind Ari as he finished his tirade about Rivkin. Percy continued out the portrait hole, and Ari made an obscene hand gesture.

"Pompous prat," he muttered. Turning back to Kate he added, "Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Breakfast doesn't start until 7:00," Kate said.

"Then how about a game?" Ari pulled a pack of Muggle playing cards out of his pocket.

"Go Fish?"

"I was thinking of a game that my father taught me called Blackjack."

Kate laughed. "I don't think so. If we got caught, we could get in trouble."

"We would not be playing for money, Caitlin."

Kate arched an eyebrow. "Then what would we play for, Ari?"

"Fun." Ari grinned mischievously and started dealing the cards. He and Kate played until about 6:00, when more students started coming down from the dormitories. Ari pocketed the cards and looked at Kate. "Rematch tomorrow?"

Kate laughed. "Why?"

"Because nobody has ever beaten me every single hand. Shall we go?"

…-_-…

The Great Hall was rapidly filling up with students, and before Kate and Ari made it in into the Hall, a voice held them up.

"Haswari!"

Ari swore in Hebrew. He knew that voice anywhere, and soon, Michael Rivkin was in his face.

"Did you plan to tell me that you were coming to Hogwarts?" Rivkin asked, an air of hostility befalling his voice.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Ari growled. Unbeknownst to Rivkin or even to Kate, Ari now gripped his wand in his hand. "I do not even like you."

"Does this have anything to do with when you turned me green?"

I got over that. Get out of our way." Ari pushed past Rivkin and pulled Kate with him. Then Rivkin spoke again.

"You and your Mudblood friend are disgracing your family, Haswari."

The corridor became deadly quiet as Ari stopped and wheeled around, his wand falling back into his grasp. "Take. That. Back."

Rivkin scoffed when he noticed Ari's wand in his hand. "What are you going to do, shoot sparks at me? We have not had any classes yet."

Ari smirked. "Clearly my father never taught you anything. _Langlock!_ "

Rivkin's tongue quickly became glued to the roof of his mouth and he quickly took off, presumably for the Hospital Wing, and Ari slipped his wand back up his sleeve.

"What did you do?" Kate asked.

"I merely glued his tongue to the roof of his mouth," Ari replied. "The Hospital Wing should be able to put him right."

"Why, because you don't like him?"

"Because Michael Rivkin is an insufferable toerag. And he called you a Mudblood," Ari added in a whisper.

"A what?"

"I will explain later. Right now, I think we should eat."

…-_-…

Almost an hour later, Rivkin came into the Great Hall, muttering under his breath. Ari decided to be funny and shot him a grin, receiving an obscene hand gesture in return. The Heads of the four Houses descended from the staff table and passed out class schedules. Kate quickly grabbed Ari's to compare, and her face fell when she saw that they had every class together except for two: History of Magic and Transfiguration.

"May I please have my schedule back?" Ari asked while trying not to laugh at the look on Kate's face.

"Yeah, here," Kate replied, handing Ari his schedule.

"So, how many classes do we have together?" Ari was reading over his schedule, thinking out loud.

"Everything except History of Magic and Transfiguration," Kate told him. "That totally sucks, because I wanted to turn you into a frog."

Ari let out raucous laughter at that one. "Not for awhile," he said. "So, which class is first?"

"Uh, Potions," Kate replied. She and Ari rose from their seats and joined the line of students leaving the Great Hall. There was just one problem: Neither one of them knew where to go. Kate asked a Third Year and was pointed to the dungeons. She thanked the student and tapped Ari's shoulder, pointing toward the dungeons.

…-_-…

The Potions classroom was located deep in the bowels of Hogwarts. The students were sitting according to House, with Gryffindor on one side and Slytherin on the other. All of a sudden, a door burst open, and Professor Severus Snape, the Hogwarts Potions Master entered the class. Kate and Ari quickly came to the impression that Snape resembled an overgrown bat.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," he said. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. But for those who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. However, it seems that some of you have enough confidence in your potion making skills to… Not pay attention! Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

The know it all, Hermione, shot her hand into the air while Harry answered, "I don't know, sir."

"Tell me, Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a beazor?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Tell me Potter. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Once again, Hermione shot her hand into the air while Harry again answered, "I don't know, sir."

"Pity."

"Clearly, Hermione knows," Harry snapped. "Seems a pity not to ask her."

Snape glided over to where Harry was seated. "Put your hand down, you silly girl," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, Asphodel and Wormwood create a potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead. A beazor is a stone, taken from the stomach from a goat, which can save you from most poisons. And as for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name 'Aconite.' Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" Amongst the rush for quills, parchment and ink, Snape glided back up to his desk. "Gryffindors, please note, five points will be taken from your House for your classmate's cheek."

Snape set the class to work brewing a Forgetfulness Potion, then swept around the room, criticizing every student except for those wearing the emblem of Slytherin. When he got to Kate and Ari, he glanced at their potion, which was one of the few that looked the way that it should have, and Snape shot Ari a quizzical look.

"What was your name again?" Snape asked.

"Haswari, sir," Ari answered, concentrating on his potion.

"Very well." Raising his voice, Snape added, "Mr. Haswari, if you curse another one of my students, you will be serving detentions from now until the day after you expire."

"Sounds fun." Ari was too busy with his potion to register what Snape was actually saying, or so it appeared. As soon as Snape walked away, though, he turned to Kate and they both whispered, "Overgrown bat."

The rest of the class passed without further incident, but when it came time for class to end, Snape called for Kate and Ari to remain behind.

"Mr. Haswari, Ms. Todd, I commend your potion making today. However, in light of other events, you will both be serving detention with me this Friday night."

"Detention?!" Kate and Ari replied in shocked unison.

"And twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape growled. "The next time, I suggest you both think before calling someone an 'overgrown bat.' You are both dismissed."

Kate and Ari grabbed their bags and left the class, only a few steps behind a couple of Slytherins that hung back to laugh at the whole thing.

"I can't believe this," Kate groaned. "Detention and it's not even lunch yet."

"That isn't what worries me," Ari told her. "How did he even know I cursed Rivkin?"

Kate shrugged and consulted her schedule. "Defense Against the Dark Arts next."

"Excellent."

…-_-…

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom smelled strongly of garlic when the First Years entered. Kate scrunched her nose and Ari pulled his robes to cover his nose to try blocking some of the odor. There was a mad rush for the seats nearest to the door, and soon, the majority of the students, including Kate and Ari, were forced to sit where the pungent odor of garlic was most pungent.

"I suddenly find myself wondering if he has a girlfriend or not," Kate muttered to Ari.

"Forget a girlfriend," Ari muttered back. "I suddenly find myself wondering if these windows open or not."

"G- Greetings, class. I am P- P- Professor Quirrell. B- Before w- we get st- stared, does anyone have any q- questions?"

"Professor Quirrell, do these windows open?" A sandy-haired kid with an Irish Brogue asked what the entire class was thinking.

Quirrell shook his head regretfully before going over his course syllabus and introducing his class to the Dark Arts. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, and the class looked and saw the sandy-haired boy trying to kill a fly with his wand. The only thing he succeeded in doing was making the fly bigger. Quirrell pointed his own wand at the fly and reduced the fly to normal size before guiding the fly out the classroom door.

The class dragged on, with nothing else interesting happening, just some notes and a homework assignment, causing the entire class to collectively groan.

…-_-…

The rest of the day was about as eventful as Defense Against the Dark Arts. The only high point (If it could be called that) was during each Transfiguration lesson. McGonagall held both Kate and Ari back after their respective classes and chewed them both out for earning detention, and ripped Ari a new one for cursing Rivkin before breakfast.

"He insulted my friend!" Ari half-yelled at McGonagall.

"Mister Haswari, what insult could possibly have warranted you gluing a student's tongue to the roof of his mouth?" McGonagall asked in reply.

Ari stuck his hands in his pockets and tapped the floor with the toe of his shoe. "He called her a…"

"Yes?"

"He called her a Mudblood."

"I will speak to Professor Snape concerning Mister Rivkin's unfortunate choice of words. And as for you, Mister Haswari, while defending your friend is commendable, if you curse one more student, no matter the circumstances, I will be forced to write to your father."

"He would be proud of me," Ari replied grimly. "May I go now?"

McGonagall nodded, so Ari collected his things band left the classroom, bumping into Kate as she was making her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"How'd it go?" Kate asked. "Better than I thought," Ari told her. "I have had tooth extractions that were more painful."

"So are you ever gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"I want to know what Rivkin called me this morning. At least what it means."

Ari stopped in his tracks. "Caitlin, what he called you is the most insulting thing one wizard can call another. So you see why I was forced glued his tongue to his mouth. Just tell me and I will teach you what my father taught me after I got my wand."

Kate smiled. "Okay."

"Was that 'Okay,' as in you will tell me—"

"That was 'Okay,' as in I want you to teach me that stuff. As soon as you can."

"I can start teaching you this weekend. We cannot start Friday because of our detention with the," Ari paused and made sure that Snape wasn't around. "Overgrown bat," he mouthed, making Kate laugh again.

"I'm blaming you for that," Kate said matter-of-factly.

"Really? You mean to tell me that you never got into trouble for stupid stuff like blowing up bushes or winding up on the roof of your old primary school?"

Kate stuck her tongue out at Ari in reply, and Ari, laughing, responded in kind.


	4. Note From the Author

Hey, all. Just making sure you're still here. Definitely an update coming on this story. I just don't know if it's going to be with this storyline or not. With all the new canon that JKR has released about The Wizarding World, I'm tempted to do a full rewrite. Either way, stay tuned. Until then, ALLONS-Y!


	5. One More Note

Hello, all. So I've made up my mind on what I'm doing with this story. With all of the new canon that JK Rowling has released about the Harry Potter Universe, it seems a shame not to capitalize on it. So, I will be rewriting this story from the beginning. To everyone that has favorited/Followed/Reviewed this story already, thank you. However, new adventures await. In the words of the Doctor, ALLONS-Y!


End file.
